


Little Vignettes of an accidental teacher

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: A little look into the interactions between a brand new teacher and her high school students.





	Little Vignettes of an accidental teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrushCrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/gifts).

> This was really fun to write and I hope you like it.

Little vignettes of an accidental teacher

Part 1: A Holiday 

Chisa came into class, her long hair sweeping behind her as she moved swiftly in front of the podium, her arms full of bags of sweets.

‘Good morning, class!’

She was greeted with an equally enthusiastic, ‘Good morning Ms. Yukizome!’

Chiaki raised her hand with a tired smile.

‘What’s all of that?’ She pointed to the bags of candy in the teacher’s arms.

Chisa smiled excitedly. ‘Oh! Well, since Halloween is coming I wanted to give you all a little treat. I know you all are big kids now, but... I also brought supplies to make spooky decorations.’ She blushed, sweeping her hands over her apron.

‘Wait... do you mean like... coloring?’ Fuyuhiko asked from the back of the room, his legs swung over his desk and arms propped up on Peko’s desk behind him.

Chisa smiled with a shrug. ‘Umm, yes, but… we don’t have to do that.’

‘I didn’t say I was against it.’ The young Yakuza shrugged, a pink flush crawling over his cheeks. ‘I mean.. it’s way better than actual work.’ He looked at the rest of the class, spurring on his classmates, who all responded with various nods, shrugs or comments. 

‘I’ve played some scary games before; I bet I could make something from one of those!’ Chiaki smiled up at Chisa, holding her hands out. ‘Do you want me to pass out paper or put the materials on a desk?’ 

Chisa smiled, her heart swelling at how quickly the class took to her silly ideas. She nodded excitedly. ‘I think that’s a wonderful idea! And while you do that...’ She began to open the bags of sweets, spilling them haphazardly over the table beside her. ‘Please help yourself!’ 

Chiaki took the rolls of paper and container full of materials and put them aside, her classmates split between lining up behind her, eager to create, and eager to get their hands on the sweets.

Part 2: A Story To Tell

Chisa watched in mild horror as Nagito crossed the street towards campus, narrowly missing two cars speeding towards him. He reached the edge of the street, all gentle smiles and messy hair.

‘Good morning Ms. Yukizome. It’s so kind of you to greet us as we enter the school; it really makes me feel special.’ 

Chisa smiled, somewhat sadly, resisting the urge to reach out and ruffle the young person's hair. She settled on patting his arm.

‘Oh, of course! I want to make sure your first moments at school are met with a smile.’ She paused,concern clouding her face. ‘Although I would really appreciate it if you looked both ways before crossing the street, Komaeda; those cars came very close to you.’ 

Nagito paused, smiling at Chisa, tilting his head. ‘What cars?’ 

Ms. Yukizome had to stop herself from face-palming in front of Nagito. She paused, letting out a low breath and shaking her head with a gentle laugh. ‘Never mind. Just, uh, be more careful, okay?’

Nagito nodded and followed Chisa as she turned to enter the school gates.

‘So, what kinds of things will we be doing today? I don’t mean to sound biased, but I think homeroom with you is the best class I have.’ 

Chisa looked up at the young student with a genuine smile. ‘Thank you - that means a lot.’ She placed her hand against her heart before continuing, ‘Actually, I was thinking of doing something creative, maybe writing or drawing?’

Nagito nodded thoughtfully. ‘I’m very willing to try, although... I don’t think anyone will want to read anything I have to say.’ He smiled with a shrug, causing Chisa to pause, putting her hand out to stop her student and almost knocking him over in the process.

‘Komaeda, I’m not sure how you see yourself or what you see when you look at yourself… but I want you to try to work on that, work on the way you talk about yourself. Everything I really know about you is from files I get and little interactions I see of you and the others... but that doesn’t show me *you*.’

She looked at Nagito seriously. ‘And I care... Even if it seems like I’m the only one, I care about what you say and think and do... okay?’

Nagito stood quietly, his large eyes watching the teacher closely, a hint of tears swelling at the edges. ‘Wow.. I can’t believe someone as wonderful and kind as you, Ms. Yukizome, would care so much for someone like me.’ He shook his head. ‘I truly am humbled and I’m going to try... just for you.’

Chisa nodded, beginning to walk again. ‘Thank you, Komaeda. That’s all I ask of you.’


End file.
